


Love Sickness

by MissMae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Himchan does musical theatre, M/M, Yongguk gets sick, and wears a sailor suit, i just went with it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMae/pseuds/MissMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan hates opening peanut butter jars, but more importantly, he doesn't think he could live without Yongguk.</p>
<p>AKA Himchan tries to set Yongguk up on a date, but ends up confessing instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sickness

Yongguk isn’t ever surprised by much, so when he walks in to his shared apartment one night after an exhausting day at work and finds Himchan standing in their kitchen, dressed in a sailor suit and wrestling with a peanut butter jar, he doesn’t bat an eyelash.

“What took you so long? I need to- ugh!- leave in five minutes,” Himchan proclaims as he struggles with the jar. Yongguk gives the other man a sidelong look and runs a hand through his hair.

“I was working with some new trainees and lost track of time, sorry,” Yongguk mumbles, putting down his backpack, and sets his keys in the dish by the front door.

“Oh, how are they doing?” Himchan grunts, frowning at the jar. Yongguk crosses to him and, much to Himchan’s dismay, rips it out of his hands.

“Better,” the elder says, effortlessly opening the lid, and nonchalantly hands Himchan the opened jar, “What are you doing with that, by the way? I thought you needed to leave, like,” he looks down at his watch, “now.”

Himchan blinks at him, momentarily stunned, but shrugs and hums back to life in an instant. “Yeah, but I wanted a snack. It’s not like we’re allowed to eat during shows,” he answers.

Yongguk lets out a noncommittal “hm” and slides over to their mail stack, sorting through bills and glossy advertisements.

Himchan frowns and looks at the back of Yongguk’s head forlornly. “Are you sure you want to go to this thing, Bbang? You don’t have to if you don’t want to... I can drive myself, you know.”

Yongguk shakes his head. “No, I want to go. I almost never have nights off and never get to actually see one of your shows. I’m going,” he assures the younger of the two.

Himchan chews at the inside of his mouth and when Yongguk notices he’s not replying, they meet eyes.

“You know what you need, Bbang?” Himchan asks him, a certain glint in his eye.

Yongguk shrugs, as if to ask, “What?”

“Some sleep... and a date,” Himchan replies with deadpan certainty.

Yongguk raises a brow. “A date?” he questions, his palms resting on the counter behind him, arms bent in unnatural casualness.

“Yeah, a date, and I mean a real one this time- the last one with the girl who left after five minutes because her brother was in the emergency room doesn’t count. Go blow off some steam, have a fun time. De-stress, you know?” Himchan says, finally picking out a knife from their cutlery drawer to spread the peanut butter with. Yongguk rolls his eyes and peels himself off the counter.

“Yeah, sure,” Yongguk grunts, throwing the useless mail pile in the recycling bin. He saunters out of the kitchen and calls back, “I’m leaving in two, so you better be ready! And don’t even think about eating in my car!”

  
\------------✩-✩-✩-✩-----------

  
For the rest of the night, the date topic is never brought back up. Yongguk attends the production of Anything Goes Himchan is a part of, and falls asleep after the second song. He only knows it’s time to go because an attendant taps him on the shoulder, waking him up, and tells him he needs to get out so the theater can be cleaned.

Himchan asks what he thought of the show, and if he saw him on stage, and if his makeup was too heavy, if he sounded okay, if his mistakes in the tap sections were noticeable, and-

“I fell asleep, okay? I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Yongguk shouts, head resting against the steering wheel of his beat up sedan. He doesn’t know why, but he really feels like crying.

“H-hey, Bbang, it’s alright. You don’t need to feel sorry. I know how much you need to catch on sleep. You can always see it another night,” Himchan tells him, reaching out a hand to maybe, possibly give a comforting squeeze to Yongguk’s shoulder, but the elder knocks his hand away.

“That’s the thing, Himchan, I can’t. I can’t see it another night, because I won’t have another night off for God knows how long!” he cries, shifting in his seat. His face is ashen and Himchan can see the beads of sweat piling up on his forehead.

“Bbang, are you sick?” he asks, reaching a hand to the elder’s forehead.

Yongguk almost audibly sighs at Himchan’s cool touch, but collects himself at the last moment. Himchan’s right, he must be sick.

“Let’s go inside, okay? Forget about this whole thing,” Himchan says, getting out of the car and motioning for Yongguk to do the same, “You’ve been working so hard the past few months, so you deserve a sick day. I’ll call in for you tomorrow morning, alright?”

Yongguk groans and sinks lower in the driver’s seat. “I have to go to work, Himchan!” he tries to yell, but it comes out more as a mumble. Himchan comes around the side of the car to see Yongguk’s lids droop and shakes his head.

“How did you even drive home?” Himchan utters, opening the car door to pull Yongguk out. They stumble out, and after some persistence from Yongguk, they eventually make it up to their shared apartment.

In all the time they’ve been together, Himchan can only remember Yongguk getting sick once, and that was back when they first met in college. Yongguk was an applied music major, and would keep both of them up to the crack of dawn with his keyboard and pencil scratchings. It never bothered Himchan since he, too, had work to do for his acting classes, until the night Yongguk got sick.

_He had come into the dorm with a pink nose, which Himchan found, deep down, absolutely adorable, and flopped face down into his bed with a groan._

_“You okay, Bbang?” Himchan asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he used the pet name he assigned to Yongguk. Said male groaned again and after a long pause, gathered himself up and off the bed._

_“I’m amazing,” Yongguk replied, his voice even, but his eyes glassy. Himchan immediately saw through it, but didn’t say anything even as the other proceeded to start composing a new song at 10:00 pm that night._

_Himchan went over his lines for an hour, and even when he caught the other sniffling and coughing over his precious keyboard, he didn’t say anything. He grappled with characterization for his role in the upcoming play and did work for his required calculus class until one in the morning, and even then he didn’t speak up when he saw Yongguk furiously scribbling God knows what in his notebook._

_It wasn’t until the clock read 2:00 am and Yongguk burst out into a fresh coughing fit that left him throwing up in the sink did Himchan put his foot down._

_“Bbang, you need to sleep. E-mail your professors and take the day off, seriously,” Himchan sighed, walking over to Yongguk’s side of the dorm, and pressed the back of his hand to the other’s forehead, “You’re sick.”_

_“No,” Yongguk barked, “I need to finish this for tomorrow’s presentation.”_

_Himchan frowned. “You’re gonna pass before you even sit down to play, Gukkie. Just go to sleep. When was the last time you took a break?” he asked, gently picking up Yongguk’s notebook and keyboard and placing them on the floor. Yongguk made grabby hands toward his stuff, but Himchan swatted them away._

_“Go. Sleep. Now,” he commanded the elder, and Yongguk’s lids finally seemed to drift shut._

_“Okay, mom,” Yongguk said, his sarcasm barely evident as he crawled under the covers at Himchan’s direction._

Himchan smiles at the memory as he guides Yongguk into his room.

“I’m not sick, Channie,” Yongguk protests, and the younger rolls his eyes.

“Sure, and I’m not strikingly, unbelievably handsome,” he cracks, and Yongguk lets out a small grunt of mixed laughter and disapproval. Himchan watches the elder crash into the mattress and the corners of his lips lift up in satisfaction.

“Have a nice sleep, Gukkie,” Himchan says, softer this time, and Yongguk lets out a low hum in agreement that sends shivers down Himchan’s spine.

  
\------------✩-✩-✩-✩-----------

  
When Yongguk feels better the next day after two and a half bowls of Himchan’s specialty of plain chicken broth, Himchan feels the need to bring up the idea of a date again.

“Hey Bbang?” he asks as the two are seated on the couch watching re-runs of some old detective drama.

“Mm?” Yongguk grunts, distracted by the show.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Himchan asks, his voice thin and airy. God, he’s nervous.

Yongguk looks up from the TV and Himchan can read the surprise and confusion in his eyes.

“Out? Tonight? With you?” the elder questions, and Himchan knows he can’t do it.

“Haha, no, not me, silly. I know a girl-”

“I think I’ll pass,” Yongguk grumbles, cutting off the younger of the two.

Himchan’s brows furrow. “But she’s great, I think you two would make a good-”

“I said no, Himchan,” Yongguk growls from the other side of the couch and the atmosphere in the living room turns sour. Himchan’s heart begins to beat wildly and he feels like he’s just stabbed a puppy.

“I’m sorry, Bbang, I just thought that... Maybe you’d feel better if you went out,” Himchan whispers, trying to make the best of the situation.

Yongguk turns to him, his face twisted up like a raisin.

“I’m fine,” Yongguk snaps, “Why are you so interested in my love life anyway, huh? Why do you think setting me up with a total stranger will make me feel better? It didn’t last time.”

“I’m sorry... I just thought...” Himchan trails off, trying his best to shrink into his side of the couch.

“You never go out, either! What if I just set you up with a random person that you have nothing in common with?” Yongguk asks, his aggressive tone making Himchan flinch. He hates it when Yongguk gets upset, because he unknowingly takes his anger out on those around him.

“I said I’m sorry, I-”

“Would you go on a blind date I set up for you?” Yongguk suddenly asks him, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

Himchan flits his gaze away, suddenly feeling nauseous and a bit gassy.

“Well? Would you?” Yongguk presses.

Himchan’s heart is beating so obnoxiously loud in his hears that he can’t hear himself think when he yells back, “Of course not!” He stands and stares down at Yongguk, who is just as quick to meet his gaze and stand as well.

“And why is that?” Yongguk asks, his voice low and threatening.

“Because I would only go out with you!” Himchan says and immediately regrets it upon hearing his own words echo in his brain. His cheeks flame up and- wow, is it hot in here or what? Should he get water? Yeah, water sounds good.

He rushes out of the living room to the kitchen to escape whatever hell he just lead himself into, but he’s stopped when Yongguk’s words reach him.

“Why?”

Yongguk’s voice bounces around in Himchan’s ears for a solid thirty seconds before he can really contemplate them. Why? That’s easy- because he loves Yongguk. Well, “love” is a strong word. He really really _really_ likes Yongguk and couldn’t possibly consider dating other people seriously while he’s around Yongguk, who may or may not be flirting back when their hands touch as they go for the toaster in the morning, or when they accidentally walk in on each other in the shower and just decide to shower together, because, why the hell not? Or when Yongguk gets home late from work and hums the song he had just been working on for the next hour and a half, and by the time they go to bed they’re both singing it. Or when Himchan wakes up in the middle of the night and can’t sleep because his circadian rhythms are fucked from his touring schedule so Yongguk gets up and makes him warm milk. Or when-

“Himchan?”

“Y-yeah?” the younger turns around and turns another shade of scarlet when he realizes he never answered Yongguk’s question.

“Why would you only go out with me?” Yongguk questions, his voice even, but his eyes actively searching Himchan’s, trying to find the answer in his pores.

That’s what always gives Yongguk away. His eyes.

“Because I...” Himchan starts and halfway through his throat swallows the words. He closes his eyes and tries to start again. He knows Yongguk inside and out, and if he wasn’t sure Yongguk felt at least a smidgen of what he felt, he’d never say it. But he is sure. So he has to.

“Because I like you a lot. And I don’t know if it’s love, but it might be, and I don’t even know if you feel the same way I do, but we’ve lived together for so long that we’re practically a couple anyway, haha. But, uh, I think that.. maybe.. if you feel even the slightest bit of the way I do then maybe we can-”

Himchan’s words are broken off as he feels something soft press against his lips. His eyes fly open and there’s Yongguk, of all people, pressed against his face, his eyes closed and his nose tucked gently on the right side of Himchan’s, his lips resting ever so lightly on Himchan’s.

Himchan’s own eyes flutter shut and he leans into the kiss just ever so slightly, and Yongguk brings the distance to a minimum. Himchan parts his lips to deepen the kiss and the elder obliges, bringing a hand to cup Himchan’s cheek.

“Wait,” Himchan gasps, pushing Yongguk back from him, “You’re sick! You had a fever this morning!” he whines, and Yongguk stares at him for a drawn-out moment, then bursts into laughter.

Himchan can’t help but to laugh with him, because what the hell? Did he just stop kissing the man he’s more than likely in love with because he’s sick?

“I can’t believe this,” Yongguk chuckles, a brow raised in amusement, “I just kissed you after that big confession and-”

“Noooo, don’t call it a confession, that’s so cheesy!” Himchan groans, covering his face with his hands, and walks into the kitchen to avoid further embarrassment.

He’s stopped when Yongguk grabs a hand away and meets his gaze.

“Kim Himchan,” he begins, a grin ghosting the edges of his mouth. Himchan can’t wait to kiss him again.

“Yeah?” the younger male squeaks.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Yongguk asks him. Himchan breaks into a wide smile and squeezes the hand Yongguk has a grip on.

“Of course, Bbang.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and I'd love some feedback! Honestly fluff isn't my strong suit, so I'd love any sort of criticism. Thank you so much for reading!  
>  -Jess


End file.
